Agonía inmortal
by Queen Stardust
Summary: No sé si alguna vez habéis sentido dolor. No me refiero a ese dolor físico provocado por una herida, o una caída. No, ese dolor es superficial, pasajero, no provoca verdaderos daños. Me refiero al dolor que se siente cuando crees mutilada una parte de ti...


_No soy más que una humilde poseedora de mis palabras, los personajes ya me gustaría que fueran míos. Esto obviamente lo publico sin ánimo de lucro, solo deseo descargar la inspiración que mis musas me aportan._

* * *

No sé si alguna vez habéis sentido dolor. No me refiero a ese dolor físico provocado por una herida, o una caída. No, ese dolor es superficial, pasajero, no provoca verdaderos daños. Me refiero al dolor que se siente cuando crees mutilada una parte de ti, una parte interior; y en tu pecho se abre una herida tan difícil de cerrar que a veces tan solo con un recuerdo puede volver a sangrar, acabando con tu vida poco a poco. Este dolor entonces es pasajero si eres un mortal, pues cuando llega la muerte la herida contigo se va y el dolor desaparece. Todo esto, por supuesto, cambia si eres alguien que posee mi condición, si la vida pasa para el resto y tú continúas con tu existencia y con esa horrible herida dentro de ti, difícil de sanar por completo.

Os preguntaréis entonces qué soy para que mi existencia continúe tras el paso de los siglos, y cuando os contestara que soy un ser de la noche, una vampiresa, me miraríais escépticos preguntándoos si realmente puedo sentir ese dolor del que hablo. Si, al menos yo si puedo decir que puedo sentir dolor, no puedo afirmarlo por toda mi raza pero si por mi propio ser. Aunque quizás, esto no valga de mucho pues mis hermanas siempre afirmaron que yo tenía algo que me diferenciaba del resto.

Tranquilos, tranquilos, no me voy a demorar más en contaros qué fue aquello que me causó tan gran daño, tanto yo como vosotros quiero saltarme rápido este capítulo angustioso de mis memorias, pero, como todo, ha de ser contado.

No recuerdo el año exacto, no sé si el dolor o mi propio subsconciente lo ha borrado de mis recuerdos, pero si puedo decir, que mi querida hermana Aleera ya se encontraba con nosotros. Nos habíamos mudado tras varios años en la Alemania de mi pelirroja, a Austria. Mi señor tenía el antojo de comprar allí una mansión que utilizaríamos como residencia de verano y nosotras, por supuesto, no nos opusimos al cambio de ambiente. Así pues nos instalamos, en un pueblecito cerca de la fresca naturaleza austriaca y también, cerca de la civilización metropolitana de aquella época. Nuestras costumbres no habían cambiado, con suma facilidad fuimos incluidos en los círculos de la clase alta y disfrutábamos de todo los beneficios que ella nos ofrecía. Para los austríacos éramos sencillamente sublimes, la familia Draculia era recibida casi todas las noches en los mejores eventos, y digo casi todas las noches, pues era bien sabido que al menos una vez a la semana las tres preciosas mujeres y su atractivo benefactor se tomaban la noche para sus propios asuntos. Claro que, lo que la clase alta de Austria no sabía era que los cuatro hermosos seres nos ocupábamos de cazar para alimentarnos. A veces juntos, provocando un verdadero terror en la zona de caza en cuestión, pero, por lo general yo solía dedicarme las noches "libres" para mi.

Pese a todo lo ocurrido desde entonces, aun me encanta cazar en solitario. Me gusta salir justo cuando la noche cae, temprano, dedicarme mi tiempo para elegir la presa, acabar con el cometido siempre sin mancharme con una sola gota y disfrutar de un paseo bajo la luna en mi regreso al hogar. En Austria aquella afición se afirmó pues nuestra mansión quedaba colocada en un sitio estratégico en el que la naturaleza lo rodeaba, y yo adoraba volver por un camino en el que el riachuelo surcaba el valle, y tras pasarlo, caminar descalza por la espesura del bosque, me recordaba a mi verdadero hogar. Así pues una noche, como todas las noches en las que disfrutaba de aquel tiempo para mí y mis pensamientos, salí, cacé y volví por el camino dicho. Pero aquella vez fue distinta, pues una inoportuna disputa entre Verona y Aleera me hizo retrasarme y al volver, justo en la orilla del riachuelo, me encontré un humano. Rápidamente, y como había sido enseñada, subí a un enorme manzano algo alejado de su posición para esconderme. Claramente podía haberme adentrado en el bosque sin ser vista, era ágil, veloz, él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el aire me trajo su aroma embriagador y me quedé estática en el árbol. No, no era el aroma de su sangre, era su aroma natural, un aroma que jamás he olido en mi paso por los siglos y que aun estoy a la espera de volver a oler. Me deslicé hasta la rama más cercana para poder observarle con detenimiento, entonces vi su rostro y ya sí que no aparté la mirada. Era hermoso, muy hermoso, no poseía el tipo de hermosura del que disfrutábamos mi familia y yo, era una belleza real, que lejos estaba de aquella sobrenatural que yo tenía. Su pelo era de un color castaño oscuro y caía hasta por encima de sus hombros en unas hondas naturales; sus rasgos eran finos y algo redondos, con un aspecto aun no demasiado maduro; sus ojos eran verdes, pero no como aquel verde cristalino que poseían los ojos de mi hermana Aleera, sino un verde esmeralda, fuerte, atrayente; sus labios eran levemente gruesos y rosados, puros; y su piel tenía la suavidad y el tono perfecto. Era perfecto, al menos para mí. Me pasé toda la noche observándole, y cuando él por fin decidió marchar casi había despuntado el alba, así que me apresuré en regresar a casa.

Repetí el camino y el horario las tres siguientes noches libres que poseí, volviéndome a subir al árbol, volviendo a observarle hasta el alba, respirando su aroma cuando la brisa me lo traía. Fue la cuarta noche cuando mi ritual cambió, embobada e idiota de mi, dejé de estar alerta y cuando él hizo un movimiento brusco al tirar una piedra al agua logré asustarme y tras pegar un pequeño bote resbalé hasta caer al suelo. Por supuesto no me hice daño, pero claro él eso no lo sabía, y al oír el seco golpe se acercó con velocidad hacia mi creyéndome frágil y dolorida. Yo estaba aturdida y avergonzada, había bajado la guardia por la simple visión de un humano, debía sentirme completamente avergonzada con la simple idea de aquel estúpido hecho, pero todo aquello desapareció de mi mente cuando olí su aroma de cerca y observé sus ojos con tal proximidad. Él me ayudaba a levantarme y yo me dejaba, sintiéndome dichosa al poder sentir su mano sobre mi cintura y mi muñeca.

-¿Estás bien?-el tono de su voz sonaba preocupado y así su ceño fruncido lo mostraba. Aquella voz… Tan masculina, tan especial. Aun a veces si me concentro en demasía y me rodea un absoluto silencio en mis pensamientos puedo escucharle.

Asentí, con una sonrisa que para nada era apropiada con la situación pero poco me importaba. Alargué imprudentemente mi mano hasta su mejilla, quería sentir su piel pues me lo había imaginado tantas veces y lo acaricié, sintiéndome en eso que los humanos llaman cielo o paraíso.

-Gracias-articulé, sin parar de mirarle a los ojos, temerosa de no volver a tenerlos tan cerca. Entonces, él, haciendo que de nuevo mi mente se nublara, sonrió. Era una sonrisa ladeada, sincera, que nada tenía que ver con las sonrisas completamente ensayadas de mi familia.

Seguimos hablando tras eso aunque la conversación se centró en un primer momento en el por qué de mi posición en el árbol luego desvió hasta temas insospechados. El alba volvió a despuntar, así pues besé su mejilla con suavidad y le prometí volver a vernos.

La segunda noche que pasamos juntos descubrí cuál era su nombre: Vasek. Un nombre que según él sonaba armonioso en mis labios. El mío, Marishka, también sonaba precioso pronunciado por él, le dije.

Las noches a su lado se sucedían y mi existencia por una vez pareció cobrar un nuevo sentido. Yo adoraba cuando mi señor nos decía de salir de caza, era el día más feliz en toda la semana y entonces dejé de salir con mi familia a cazar, hecho que alertó a mis hermanas.

-Marishka-me llamó como con un susurro Verona, la imponente morena de ojos azules y gélidos. Estaba sentada frente a mí en ese gran salón de colores pasteles, estaba, como yo, leyendo un libro y disfrutando de las armoniosas notas que mi hermana pelirroja tecleaba en el piano con una innata avidez. Aleera, desde la otra parte de la sala sentada frente al imponente piano color marfil, levantó la vista, al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo, como pocas veces, para hablarme del tema a solas. Esta tan solo comenzó a acariciar las teclas del piano, Verona, por su parte, había parado de leer, creo que ordenando las palabras que debía utilizar para abordarme.

-¿Si?-pronuncié con el mismo tono que ella, mirándola, alzando la vista de la misma forma que Aleera. Levemente, sin necesidad de un movimiento brusco, dejando el libro sobre mi regazo debido a que yo me encontraba ligeramente recostada.

-¿A dónde vas cuando cazas?-Verona siempre era directa. En realidad, todos lo éramos, después de tantos años en compañía era ridículo dar rodeos, nos conocíamos a la perfección. Pero entre nosotras siempre había una especie de complicidad mayor que la que teníamos con Vlad.

Me tomé un par de segundos para contestar, mirándola con la misma intensidad que ella a mí. Como si esperara que me leyera la mente, o algo. Cosa que desde luego no iba a ocurrir.

-A un arroyo que se encuentra por la parte este del bosque-mentir también era ridículo en mi familia. Jamás lo hacíamos. O evadíamos la conversación o maquillábamos ligeramente la verdad.

-¿Por qué?-fue entonces Aleera la que habló, con su voz cantarina e hizo que mi mirada virase hacia ella-¿Qué hay ahí que te interesa tanto?-achinó sus ojos, un reflejo humano con el que pretendía ver con claridad mis palabras, por si en algún momento decidía maquillarlas.

-Un hombre mara…-me afiancé de valor, principalmente porque era ellas con las que estaba hablando. Esto desde luego hubiera sido completamente distinto, muchísimo menos relajado y casi un acto suicida si hubiera sido mi señor el cual hubiera realizado la pregunta.

-¿Un humano?-me interrumpió Verona, siempre crítica. Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando todos los riesgos, todos mis errores y que ella, como hermana mayor, debía volver a encauzarme.

-Un hombre maravilloso-terminé con algo de rudeza en mis palabras, respirando hondo, pues sabía lo que Verona estaba pensando con exactitud que me había…

-Te has vuelto loca-predecible, como siempre, mi querida hermana morena, bella y letal.

Observé entonces a Aleera, que simplemente nos observaba, siempre callada, como ida, como si realmente no estuviera escuchando, pero siempre atenta a todo, observadora.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Alee?-mi mirada se fijó por completo en ella, atenta a lo que fuera que estaba pensando y que estaba segura que me iba a decir.

-Es… Arriesgado-dijo con calma, aun con la mirada algo perdida, pero pronto la posó sobre mi-¿Tan especial es?-si adoraba a mi hermana Aleera era por su perspicacia, pese a la gran aptitud de Verona por intuir los pensamientos, Aleera sabía ir directa al grano, al asunto. Se despojaba de prejuicios y banalidades y entendía a la perfección la mayoría de las situaciones.

-Más-pronuncié, en un tono alto, claro mirándola con intensidad a los ojos. Esperando que Verona estuviera atenta a nuestra conversación pues no quería repetirlo.

-Lo quieres-afirmó, no fue una pregunta. De nuevo su perspicacia en acción.

-Mucho-volví a afirmar yo, con la misma seguridad e intensidad en mis palabras.

-¿Eres feliz?-volvió a preguntar, obviando los gruñiditos despectivos salidos de la propia Verona.

-Infinitamente-sentencié, con ahora una sonrisa. Evadiendo de nuevo los gruñiditos cada vez más notorios de mi hermana la gélida morena.

Aleera asintió, como dando por finalizado su interrogatorio, todo lo que tenía que saber lo sabía y le agradaba. Iba a callar como una tumba ante nuestro señor, pues sabía que realmente era feliz, y lo demostró devolviéndome la sonrisa y comenzando a tocar de nuevo. Verona era otro mundo distinto, miró a Aleera con rencor pues se había pasado demasiado rápido a "mi" bando. Me miró, crítica con el ceño fruncido, analizó mis palabras y las de Aleera con mucha precisión antes de hablar.

-Sabes dónde te estás metiendo-no era una pregunta, por eso no contesté, estaba cavilando todo en voz alta para que supiéramos lo que realmente pensaba-Sabes todos los riesgos-volvió a afirmar, cavilando-Y te da igual-continuó-Está bien-dijo al fin, como si realmente su palabra fuera la última-Solo porque eres feliz-concluyó y casi pude entrever una sonrisa de soslayo.

Aquel obstáculo ya estaba superado, así pues cada vez que salía de caza mis hermanas no abrían la boca. Pero aquello, mi idilio con aquel que era mi amor, mi Vasek, aquel que me llamaba irónicamente "su ángel", no iba a durar mucho más. En un descuido mío comencé a aumentar mis salidas nocturnas, alegando mi necesidad de caza, mi señor comenzó la sospecha, aquello fue mi error, aquello fue lo que me provocó la herida.

Debéis saber que Vlad es un ser posesivo, que no da segundas oportundiades, que no tolera la traición y sobretodo que jamás pide, siempre ordena. Así pues, una noche en la que alegué un hambre atroz que debía ser saciado, él me siguió. No es que yo fuera idiota, no puedo pecar de eso he sido demasiado bien educada durante siglos para ello, pero si es cierto que el amor ciega, que embota los sentidos y que te nubla. Y eso mismo me pasó a mí, pese a que mi señor por supuesto, es un artista en el arte del sigilo-entre muchos otros-yo ni si quiera capté su rastro en el ambiente. Y fui completamente pillada in fraganti, amando a mi hermoso humano, confesándole mis más sinceras palabras de amor eterno.

Vlad también es un ser vengativo. Mucho. Y espera el momento oportuno pensando a sangre fría el cómo, el cuándo y el dónde. Así pues volvió al Castillo, paseó por los jardines con absoluta tranquilidad y se sentó en su enorme trono de piedra, pieza que aún conservaba del Medievo. Llegué tarde, lo que solo hizo crecer su ira, su crueldad y aquella burbuja maravillosa en la que yo me encontraba explotó en cuanto él pronunció mi nombre con impersonalidad, aclamándome para ir a su lado.

Llegué a la sala, Verona y Aleera también habían sido llamadas y descansaban en sus respectivos tronos. A mí… A mí me obligó a quedar de pie delante de él, mirándome desde su posición con desagrado, con odio.

-Marishka-esta vez mi nombre en sus labios sonó con un tono irónicamente dulce, como si estuviera a punto de declararme el más sincero de los amores, y así también sonaron sus palabras de después-Te he seguido, he visto a dónde has ido y con quién has estado. Te pediría una explicación pero ambos sabemos que es innecesario-pausó levemente su discurso, esperando que replicara.

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso no iba a ocurrir. Yo sabía que me había equivocado, que había violado la confianza que él había puesto en mi, que había pasado por alto su persona y que había sido irrespetuosa. El error era mío. Él también era consciente de mi sumisión y adoraba llevar razón, adelantarse a los otros en los pasos que iban a dar, acertando que yo no tenía intención de interrumpirle. Sonrió, de manera cruel, de manera que cualquier persona hubiera temblado ante él. Me mordí la lengua, sabiendo que me esperaba su sentencia, su veredicto. Y tanto Aleera como Verona se removieron incómodas en sus tronos. Humedeció entonces mi señor sus labios con su lengua, adoraba ese momento que le hacía tan poderoso, adoraba ver la agonía en mis ojos por la espera, adoraba sentir que seguía siendo el voivoda, que era el rey.

-Vas a matarlo-sentenció, con aquel mismo tono de voz dulce y cruel, aquel tono de voz que te paralizaba y atraía a la vez.

Luego hubo silencio. Yo me quedé paralizada, sin moverme un ápice, sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción en mi rostro. Verona, se tensó, se colocó tan recta como jamás le había visto, esperando cualquier movimiento que previera mi derrumbe para recogerme. Aleera se inclinó hacia mi, ligeramente, callada, pensativa. El silencio no duró mucho más.

-¿Qué ganáis vos con eso?-preguntó interesada Aleera, con aquel tono musical y juguetón que solo usaba con mi señor. Aquel tono atrayente, que se extendía hacia ti como una telaraña, esperando a que cayeras en su trampa y fueras suyo completamente. Mi señor giró con lentitud su rostro hacia la pelirroja, le encantaba escuchar su punto de vista tan alternativo, y sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción esperó pacientemente pues sabía que Aleera no había acabado de hablar-Quiero decir, mi señor, si ella es obligada a matar al humano solo conseguiréis sembrar en ella el odio y el rencor hacia vos. Eso solo sería un arma muy poderosa en las manos de cualquier ser que se iguale en fuerza con vos y que pretenda sobrepasarle-todos sabíamos de quién hablaba Aleera, de aquel ser que era denominado mujer erróneamente y demonio con exactitud. Aquella condesa que incluso a mi conseguía incomodar, Báthory-Además que el sentimiento de venganza solo conseguirá que Marishka recuerde eternamente a ese humano-puntualizó inteligentemente-En cambio-continuó sin interrupción, sabiendo que todos teníamos al menos los oídos puestos en ella-Si la obligáis a jurar no volver a verle, ella continuará en su respeto y amor hacia vos y olvidará con más facilidad al humano, pues es eso… Un simple humano, ¿no hay millones en el mundo?-una sonrisa se dibujó tras su frase, una con una picardía sobrecogedora. Verona también sonrió, si mi señor se dio cuenta o no, eso es otro tema.

El silencio volvió, Aleera se recostó relajada en su trono, Verona también relajó su expresión y mi señor se mantuvo pensativo durante largos minutos que para nosotros eran unos simples segundos. Aun así mi impaciencia era notable, quería saber si la inteligente estrategia de Aleera había llegado a su cauce, se había arriesgado sin duda, pero al última palabra siempre la tenía mi señor.

-Las palabras de la joven Aleera sin duda son sabias y en tu favor, Marishka-pronunció, haciendo que mí mirada se alzara hacia la suya casi bruscamente. Jamás he tenido tanto miedo en la vida, e incluyo los acontecimientos que después relataré-Agradécele fervientemente esto, pues he cambiado mi parecer-no dibujé una sonrisa tan radiante como la de Aleera o tan satisfactoria como la de Verona, pero sentí una alegría interior que inundó todo mi cuerpo-Tienes prohibido ver al humano. Las consecuencias a la falta de esta prohibición serán radicales. Podéis retiraros-finalizó, se levantó del trono con lentitud y abandonó la sala cerrando el gran portón tras de sí.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron los abrazos calurosos de mis hermanas, besé a mi pelirroja salvadora casi por todo el rostro, me había salvado y le había salvado, ahora no pensaba en la prohibición solo en el logro que había conseguido esa noche gracias a mi hermana. Sonreí, sonreí incluso cuando el sol comenzó a filtrarse por el gran ventanal y nos obligó a ir a descansar. Dormí con una sonrisa aquel día y desperté con la misma. Aunque aquella sonrisa tampoco me iba a durar demasiado.

Aguanté la primera noche, realmente no sé como lo hice, ni si quiera salimos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos de las altas élites austriacas, mi señor me estaba poniendo a prueba, retando. Verona y Aleera por su parte intentaban hacerme el trabajo más fácil, me alejaban del exterior y de las ventanas, me mantenían ocupada en alguna ridícula actividad pero funcionaba. La segunda noche fue algo más complicada debido a que durante el día apenas había dormido; no podía dejar de pensar en Vasek, la agonía por echarle de menos me mataba. Solo pensaba en una cosa, en si me estaría esperando, solo quería verle una última vez, no estaba satisfecha con mis recuerdos. La tercera noche no aguanté. No salí de mi cuarto y me aseguré de que mi señor salía, mis hermanas en cambio eran otro obstáculo, en cuanto vieron partir a mi señor subieron a mi cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta, estaba a punto de saltar cuando Verona abrió la puerta.

-¡Suicida!-gritó, no solo estaba la decepción en sus ojos, también el rencor. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, que las estuviera haciendo aquello.

Me paré y me giré, no me atreví a mirarla a ninguna a los ojos, me sentía realmente angustiada, solo pensaba en salir, solo quería eso.

-Por favor, no me lo impidáis-supliqué, en un tono de murmullo, nervioso.

-Marishka, nuestro señor te dio un ultimátum-susurró Aleera, acercándose a mi. Verona, la imitó y extendió su mano para agarrar la mia.

-Vamos, ven con nosotras-el susurro de mi hermana la morena era más dulce, más tierno. Su mirada también se había relajado. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que era el dolor por amor, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-Venga, Marishka, no puedes hacer eso.

Dejé que me bajaran de la ventana, que me sentaran en la cama y que me rodearan ambas con sus brazos. Me eché a llorar en un desconsuelo horrible, ya era cierto, no iba a volver a verle, ellas no iban a dejarme, pero es que ellas tampoco lo etendían, yo le amaba con tanta fuerza que me dolía.

-Solo quiero despedirme-dije con dificultad entre grandes sollozos, con mi cabeza apollada en el regazo de Verona, agarrando la tela de su falda con mis manos-Por favor…-supliqué, tenía un tono lastimero sincero, alcé mi vista llorosa a los ojos de mi hermana, ella era la que tendría la última palabra-Por favor, solo una despedida-volví a suplicar.

Verona me mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos brillaban también extrañamente. Sabía que ella ahora si me comprendía, y desvió su mirada hacia Aleera, quien también tenía ese mismo gesto, de brillo, preocupación.

-Quizás-susurró la pelirroja-Si solo es una despedida…-no terminó su frase, desvió su mirada de Verona otra vez a mi. La miré de la misma manera que a nuestra hermana, suplicando con mis ojos que me dieran tan solo una breve oportunidad.

Los ojos de Verona se deshicieron de su preocupación inicial, me miraron decididos, otra vez gélidos. Agarrando mis hombros con sus manos me incorporó, limpió mis lágrimas y arregló mi pelo. Hizo que la mirara en todo momento y habló con un tono solemne, seguro y con una orden.

-Escúchame bien Marishka Draculia, tienes menos de una hora. Qué digo, quince minutos. Vas a salir, vas a despedirte de ese maldito humano y vas a volver. No vas a hacer ninguna tontería por el camino ni vas a dejar tu rastro por ningún lado-sus palabras eran claras, yo sonreí, de manera breve, y asentí fervientemente con la cabeza-Nuestro señor no sabrá nada-miró a Aleera entonces, quien no hacía falta que asintiera para saber que guardaría el secreto-Sé prudente-me repitió cuando me soltó y me empujó pues me quedé algo estática.

Me lancé por la ventana sin pensármelo, caí sobre la húmeda hierba con mis pies descalzos y eché a correr adentrándome en el bosque. No estaba lejos del riachuelo, casi creí percibir el aroma de mi amado. Mi sonrisa se fue ensanchando según iba corriendo hasta que de pronto el sonido más horrible que jamás os podáis imaginar hizo que mis pies quedaran estáticos en mitad de la espesura de los árboles. Un rugido que ni era humano ni tampoco animal, un rugido feroz, cruel y sobrenatural. Uno que sabía bien a quien pertenecía, a Vlad.

No dudé más, no podía permitírmelo, di un gran salto hacia uno de los árboles y escalé hasta la copa una vez allí me lancé al aire pero en vez de caer al suelo me transformé en el que era mi verdadero ser, aquel que mostraba el demonio que realmente los vampiros éramos. Un enorme híbrido entre humano y murciélago de un color azul grisáceo que poseía unas enormes alas. Volé, volé como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, en mi existencia y cuando llegué al mismo árbol en el que una vez vi por primera vez a mi hermoso Vasek mis alas me pararon.

La imagen fue horrible, el mundo de pronto se volvió oscuro, frío y doloroso. Veía las imágenes en blanco y negro, como en una horrible pesadilla y realmente desee que eso fuera. Otro híbrido, de un color negro azabache, con un aspecto más de murciélago que de humano y al menos tres veces más grande que yo estaba desgarrando la piel del cuello de Vasek. De pronto lo soltó, y con todo el morro lleno del escarlata líquido de mi amor, me miró directamente. Escuché el batir de otro par de alas, mis hermanas acababan de llegar tras de mí. No me tocaron, no se atrevieron, yo aun estaba estática, viendo a aquel horrible ser que decía ser mi señor agarrando el cuerpo ya sin vida de la única cosa que había dado sentido a mi existencia. El rugido de mi garganta, ese que me alejó por completo de mi humanidad, ese animal, feroz, dolido, surgió cuando vi caer el cadáver de Vasek sobre el arrollo.

Entonces el tiempo se aceleró, me lancé a por Vlad, no pensé, no racioné, estaba haciendo lo que él siempre quiso que yo hiciera: dejarme llevar por los instintos más salvajes y profundos de mi condición. Mi señor retomó el vuelo, subió alto cerca de la luna. Viré y retomé yo también ese vuelo ascendiente, sabía que no podía matarle, pero estaba dispuesta a causarle el más grande de los daños antes de que yo por fin desapareciera. Mis hermanas se habían lanzado también tras de mi, intentaban alcanzarme desesperadamente, pero yo era más ágil esquivándolas. Sabía que ese engendro llamado Vlad estaba disfrutando del momento y aumentaba la intensidad de su vuelo por puro placer. Rugí, de nuevo, desgarrada por el dolor y mis hermanas consiguieron alcanzarme.

Vi como mi presa se escapaba y se dirigía al castillo, sabía que él me esperaría allí para mi final. Pero mis hermanas me arrastraban de los tobillos por el aire en dirección contraria, al llegar a un claro enorme descendieron y agarrándome esta vez de mis brazos volvieron a su forma humana, a la careta perfecta que hacía que los mortales cayeran como las moscas caían ante la belleza de las plantas carnívoras.

Hablaron pausadamente pidiéndome que volviera a mi forma humana, que hablara con ellas, que dejara de moverme. Yo me revolvía, quería que me soltaran, quería morir o matar.

-Tenemos que pensar qué hacer, qué decirle-suplicaba Aleera, con los ojos preocupados miraba a Verona, esperando que ella fuera capaz de hacerme entrar en razón.

-Marishka, Marishka, no puedes morir. ¿Me oyes?-urgió Verona, mirándome a los ojos pese a que yo no paraba de menear la cabeza por la pura rabia.

No sé si fueron sus palabras pero de pronto paré de moverme. Bajaron la guardia y aflojaron sus manos sobre mis brazos esperando que volviera a mi forma humana. Mi cuerpo se movió antes de que mi mente se diera cuenta y me moví bruscamente, retomando el vuelo con ansiedad. Solo me giré una vez, pensé que me seguían, pero me había atrevido inconscientemente de darles con el rabo y yacían sobre la hierba inconscientes. Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no durarían mucho más así y que sin duda me buscarían, así que aumenté la intensidad del batir de mis alas. No lloré entonces, quizás porque el viento se hubiese llevado mis lágrimas. Esperé a que, tras días, volviendo a mi forma humana pisé la tierra por primera vez. Me encontré en una montaña fría de la frontera entre Francia y España, realmente lo supe días después. Pero allí, entre la nieve, me dejé derrumbar. Había perdido lo que más quería y jamás volvería a recuperarlo.


End file.
